1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to apparatus for dispensing filler material and for also emptying containers containing such filler material, and in particular, to an apparatus adaptable to be used for recycling filler material either from the contents of containers unloaded from a conveyor or from containers being loaded while on a conveyor.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Manufacturers and shippers often pack items in packages with filler packing material, such as polystyrene "peanuts," popcorn, extruded corn starch, or other lightweight filler material; it is also common to have generalized containers, such as, for instance, "bean bag" chairs, filled with lightweight filler material. It will be understood that the terms "packing material" and "filler material," as used herein, are intended to refer to all such similar lightweight filler materials used to fill containers or to pack items within containers for shipping or transport. It will be similarly understood that the terms "packages" and "containers," as used herein generally refer both to packages used in shipping items as well as generalized containers and bags, as, for example, the aforementioned "bean bag" furniture.
It is desirable for shipping and receiving departments of such manufacturers and shippers to be able to both pack outgoing items and also to unpack incoming items; for environmental reasons, such manufacturers would prefer to recycle not only the excess spillage of packing material used in the packing operation, but also to re-use packing material removed from incoming packages when filling other outgoing packages. It is also desirable that packing and unpacking be possible at the same work area, and that the time spent packing and unpacking be minimized for maximum throughput and efficiency.
It is also often desirable to fill containers, as, for instance, the outer skin of "bean bag" furniture, with lightweight filler material during manufacture or refurbishment.
Well-known solutions for packing items within packages include dispensers, filled with packing material, having a dispensing valve through which packing material flows into packages on, for instance, a conveyor below. Such dispensing systems inherently create spillage of packing material that must be periodically collected.
Previous solutions, though, have addressed the packing or filling aspects of the problem alone, neglecting the similar problems which occur during unpacking of packages or emptying of containers. As incoming packages are opened in a receiving department, workers must typically dig through the packages and their associated packing material searching for the items therein, an often time-consuming process, occasionally spilling the packing material within the work area. The packing material is then generally tossed into the garbage along with the package, without recycling.
It is desirable to have some means for quickly separating the packing material from the items packed within a package, and then recycling the packing material for reuse. It is also desirable that a work station for unpacking and packing be easily adjustable for integration with an existing conveyor system, so that packages may arrive and leave the packing and unpacking area in a smooth flow. When used in the context of generally filling and emptying containers with filler material, it is similarly desirable to easily fill the container, recycling any excess spillage, or empty the container, again, recycling the removed filler contents. Preferably, such a work station should be easily movable for cleaning or reconfiguration of the work area.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 406, subclasses 82 and 117, as well as Class 141, subclass 67, produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Fuss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,830, issued Jan. 24, 1989; Fuss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,875, issued Jun. 19, 1990; and Beckwith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,903, issued Aug. 14, 1990.
Additionally, Epstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,916, issued May 4, 1965, describes an air conveyor for small, light articles such as from a molding machine.
While each of the above patents disclose various apparatus for use with packing or filler material and filling containers or packages therewith, as well as various air conveyor apparatus, none disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest an apparatus adaptable to be used for recycling packing or filler material either from the contents of packages or containers unloaded from a conveyor or from packages or containers being loaded while on a conveyor, said apparatus having an emptying table comprising a surface for receipt of the contents of the containers and further comprising air means for directing a flow of air over the surface and into the apparatus, thereby recovering packing material during the unpacking or packing process.
Fuss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,830, and Fuss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,875, describe an air conveyor dispensing and recycling system with various air transport mechanisms for packing material. Unlike the present invention, which provides a surface for unloading packages and recovering the packing material therefrom, as well as the ability to load packages with packing material, the Fuss patents only describe recycling apparatus applicable for use in the packing of packages and the collection of associated packing material spillage.
Beckwith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,903, describes a packing material dispensing bin for filling containers with packing material, combined with a suction hose which an operator may use to recover excess spilled filler material which overflows the containers.
Epstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,916, describes an air conveyor apparatus having louvered slits, but limits the disclosure to an article conveyor itself which also cools heated molded articles emerging from a molding machine, without mention of packing, unpacking, recycling of packing material, or even packing material.